Não quero
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Não quero, simplesmente não quero mais sentir ou pensar...


Não quero

Não quero sentir, não quero ver, não quero olhar, simplesmente não quero, porque para onde quer que eu olhe, para onde quer que eu vá, faça o que fizer lá estas tu, bela e imponente, com os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis quase transparentes que contrastam com a tua pela branca como marfim, assim que te vi, sentir o teu cheiro, o cheiro que os teus cabelos emanam, é por isto que eu não quero.

Não quero ver-te ao lado daquele homem, aquele homem que toma o café da manhã contigo, aquele homem que te acompanha as festas, aquele homem que toda a sociedade considera teu marido, porque apesar de todas as noites seres minha de manhã és dele, apesar de à noite gritares o meu nome é com ele que és casada, apesar de eu saber que o teu coração, se é que os tens, pertence-me é a ele que juraste amor eterno.

Ainda hoje não te entendo, não te entendo e quando o tento fazer perco-me, perco na imensidão dos teus olhos, perco-me nos olhos que guardam os teus mais profundos segredos, o teu ser.

Então, se és dele, porque vens aqui todas noites, porque juras amor eterno, porque dizes que me amas, porque gritas o meu nome e não o dele, porquê. Porque preferiste casar te com ele, porque escolheste os ideais que gritam a alta voz: morte, sangue e destruição, porquê Bella, porque simplesmente não escolheste ser feliz, como és todas as noites, de dia dizes que não amas e a noite sinto o teu corpo e a tua alma implorarem por mim, sinto que o amor te consume por dentro, aquele amor que pensas que controlas mas que ninguém controla.

Não sei porquê, não sei porquê continuo a entregar-me, ou melhor sei, mas não quero admitir, porque se o fizer vai doer, doer demais, mas eu sei-o, sei que te amo, mas nunca to direi, porque é como tu dizer, o amor torna-nos epitéticos numa selvagem forma de viver, indomável e incontrolável.

Todas as noites, enquanto te observo dormir desejo que o sol nunca nasça, desejo numa mais sair dali, desejo poder sentir o teu corpo junto ao meu para toda a eternidade e ainda mais, desejo deixar de ser quem sou por ti e por este insensato sentimento que a humanidade em tom de supremacia, resolver chamar amor.

Como tudo isto é ridículo, ridículo, fútil e desnecessário, amar é para os fracos e nós somos fraco, fraco por sucumbir a este idiota sentimento, por termos sido ingénuos e tolos ao ponto de nos deixarmos ir, ao ponto de pensar que alguma vez isto seria possível, permitimo-nos sonhar, algo que nos era proibido e irremediavelmente impossível, mas mesmo assim fizemo-lo, sonhamos com algo e pior achamos que tínhamos força suficiente para torna-lo realidade, incautas as nossas mentem mentiram achando que isso nos iria apaziguar a alma e concerte-la, mas como é possível consertar algo que não temos, que nos foi roubado, roubado e destruímos mutuamente a alma um ao outro, roubamo-la através dos beijos, dos toques, dos "Eu amo-te" e destruímo-la com acto, duelos, palavras e ideais.

Por isso apenas digo que te odeio, que odeio por te amar, porque me fizeste condescende perante ti, perante tudo o que representas, porque eu sabia que esta a ser desleal, porque esta a trair o que era, mas foi mais forte, porque esse teu cheiro é como a droga, provoca uma dependência mortal e incurável.

Todas as noites te digo que és prefeita, mas não és, apesar de víveres no limiar da perfeição, não atinges a perfeição, não atinges porque não podes, porque mais que tentes não consegues, apesar de seres a mais forte, de seres a mais bela, amas e isso faz de ti imperfeita, porque sofres e os prefeitos não sofrem.

Ainda hoje me preguntou e sei que pela vida toda me preguntarei porquê que te amo desta foprma tão impensável e pura, o nosso amor é feito de contrastes, que são tão belos quanto dolorosos, é isso que eu sinto, dor e prazer, tudo misturado e ao mesmo tempo tão distinto que dói, dói demais, dói tanto que a minha alma não suporta mais isto, e pede clemencia, misericordia, pede que eu pare, mas o meu corpo implora por ti, o mesmo corpo não vive sem sentir a tua pele fria junto a ele quente, eu preciso disso, perciso de sentir o contraste entre nós, preciso de pensar na doce e amarga ilusão de que também me amas, mas sei que no fundo apenas me iludo como sempre me iludi desde da primeira vez, não quero mais, não quero mais sentir este miserável ser preso a um sentimento tão suprefulo com este amor , com este amor negro.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ok… está fic é dedicada a DanielaPotter, que foi que deu o nome e a ideia para esta fic.


End file.
